


Get High With Me

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugs, F/M, References to Drugs, Weed, giggles, they got high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: You and Bucky get high. This was written for a writing challenge hosted by https://jurassicbarnes.tumblr.com/





	Get High With Me

He laughed when you suggested it, thinking nothing would happen due to the serum. Bucky did decide to indulge you and even helped you bake the pot brownies. You wanted them to be strong because you agreed that the serum would make the effects duller. You had the weed bought, as well as the brownie mix and other necessary ingredients. He would be over to help you make the brownies any minute now, he had also stopped by the store to get his favorite snack foods. You had told him to watch out for the munchies, and you didn’t expect him to arrive like he did.

The doorbell rang and when you opened it you saw your favorite super soldier with at least 7 bags of food, and a large grin on his face.

“Y/N! Are you ready?” He asks as he passes the threshold of your large apartment in the compound. You smile at him, seeing how excited he was to get high for the first time. 

“I’ve got all the things I need, are you sure you have enough food?” You tease him. He looks at the bags on the table, making sure that he didn’t forget a single thing, and nods enthusiastically.

You had been talking with all the avengers one night, talking about things each of you had experienced, and when Bucky said that he had never gotten high, you offered to get height with him for his first time. Stark said that you would be taking his “ Ganjinity,” And with that horrible pun the night ended. But when Bucky came to you asking if you had been serious, you picked a night to do it together.

“Remind me why we aren’t smoking it?” He asked at he pulled red velvet cake ice cream from a bag and put in your freezer along with your favorite from Ben and Jerry’s. 

“Because edibles are more potent, and we wanna make sure you actually get high, given the serum.” You smile at him and walk over to the kitchen counter and hold up the small container. And with that the two of you get to work.

You have Bucky use the herb grinding bowl you usually save for mixing common herbs, the kind you can get in a grocery store, not a pot store. The job of making the brownie mix goes to you. Bucky shows you the granite bowl with the weed in it, and you both decide it is ground up enough to put in the mix. He offers to mix the batter while you prep the pan. 

“I think we should put on music, movies are hard for me to follow when I’m stoned.” You tell him when he walks to the tv.

“Friday, play modern rock music.” Bucky tells the AI. You raise a brow at him and he shrugs “I like the way the beat makes me feel.” He smiles and you set the brownie pan into the oven.

 

An hour later and you and Bucky were happily stoned on your bed. His head at the end of the bed, and your head at the top of the bed.

“Shit! Y/N, I’m falling off! Help me!” He shouted at you, and you lift your head to look at him. His body still firmly on the center of the bed. You start to laugh.

“Bucky you are still in the middle of the bed!” You tell him. He sits up and looks around, giggles escape him as he realizes he wasn’t falling. 

The two of you laugh and goof off. Eating when you want, and talking nonsense. 

The two of you sing to music and laugh and talk nonsense. He looks at you for a long time before sighing.

“What is it, Barnes?” you giggle. He moves closer to you, nose to nose. His eyes flicker, looking from your left eye to your right eye, studying them.

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispers before continuing. “I love your eyes, and your laugh. The way you can find the good side of anyone. I have loved you, and wanted since the moment I met you. Love is amazing. You are amazing,” his eyes go wide and whisper-shouts, “YOU ARE LOVE!” and he throws his head back in laughter at his revelation.

You decide to let it go, seeing as you were both stoned. You love him too, but for now you will just let him be giggly, and you would discuss it with him later. You took comfort in knowing that he would have a reason to be happy when you both were back to normal. He deserves to be happy.


End file.
